


Délicate Perfidie

by Samantha_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Sibling Rivalry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Charis Black avait toujours été aussi jolie que perfide.
Relationships: Callidora Black Longbottom/Harfang Longbottom
Kudos: 1





	Délicate Perfidie

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du 6 juin sur le forum HPF.  
> Thème de 2h du matin : "La beauté est dans les yeux de celui qui regarde" — Oscar Wilde  
> Je tenais à remercier LookCatMe pour la correction de ce texte.

— Bonsoir Harfang ! lança la voix de sa belle-sœur derrière lui.  
  
Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de se forcer à esquisser un sourire et de se tourner vers elle. Charis Black était la plus jeune des deux sœurs de son épouse, Callidora, et elle était certainement celle qu’il supportait le moins. Pendant longtemps, il n’avait pas fait attention aux signes ou supposait qu’il se trompait, qu’elle ne pouvait pas détester sa sœur au point de vouloir séduire son époux. Finalement, c’était Callidora elle-même qui lui avait ouvert les yeux un peu plus d’un an après leur mariage et trois rencontres avec Charis. Son épouse avait souffert en silence et n’avait rien osé dire jusque-là, mais elle ne pouvait plus se taire. Depuis, il l’ignorait du mieux qu’il pouvait, faisant comme s’il ne comprenait pas ses allusions. Sans doute, sa belle-sœur le prenait-elle pour un homme naïf, mais il s’en moquait bien.  
  
— Bonsoir Charis, répliqua-t-il.  
  
Il lui jeta à peine un regard avant de retourner à son observation des étoiles. Peut-être que s’il l’ignorait ou lui répondait à peine, elle finirait par partir. N’avait-elle personne d’autre à aller ennuyer ?  
  
— Le ciel est beau ce soir ! remarqua-t-elle.  
  
Harfang sentit son regard sur lui. Elle était de ce genre de personnes qui observe l’être désiré comme s’il était un simple bout de viande.  
  
— Ma sœur n’est pas avec toi à ce que je vois, ajouta-t-elle quand elle comprit qu’il ne lui répondrait pas. Elle t’a abandonné ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire faussement désolé.  
— Elle est partie aux toilettes, elle ne va pas tarder, rétorqua-t-il, piqué malgré lui.  
— En attendant, pourquoi n’irions-nous pas danser ? questionna-t-elle en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.  
— Je suis fatigué, mentit-il en se dégageant prestement.  
— Oh ! C’est dommage, souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant de nouveau de lui.  
  
Harfang fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il lui prenait. Elle n’avait encore jamais été aussi directe dans ses approches.   
  
— Allez ! Juste une, insista-t-elle.  
  
Harfang ne put retenir une grimace en sentant les effluves d’alcool dans l’haleine de sa belle-sœur et fit un pas en arrière.  
  
— Je n’en ai pas envie, Charis, répéta-t-il d’une voix dure.  
  
La jeune femme éclata d’un rire moqueur avant de se reprendre et de tenter de glisser sa main dans la sienne.  
  
— Allons Harfang ! Nous savons tous les deux que ma sœur est incapable de s’occuper d’un homme tel que toi.  
— Ne me touche pas ! s’irrita-t-il en retirant sa main prestement. Et je ne te permets pas de parler de Callidora ainsi.  
  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d’un air faussement agacé avant de lui sourire. Elle avait réussi à l’entraîner dans un coin, l’empêchant de passer à moins qu’il la pousse.  
  
— Pas la peine de mentir avec moi, Harfang ! Nous savons tous les deux que ma sœur est un laideron et qu’elle est certainement frigide.  
  
Elle ajouta la dernière remarque dans un murmure, comme si elle lui disait un secret. Un grand sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres.  
  
— Callidora est loin d’être un laideron, répliqua-t-il d’une voix sèche. Quant à l’autre remarque, elle ne mérite même pas que je m’attarde dessus, ajouta-t-il avec mépris.  
— Mon pauvre Harfang ! L’amour t’aurait-il rendu aveugle ? À moins que ce soit la perspective d’entrer dans la noble et toujours pure famille Black !  
— Laisse-moi passer !  
— Je pourrais bien m’occuper de toi !  
— Laisse-moi passer ! répéta-t-il alors que la colère montait en plus lui.  
— Allons Harfang ! murmura-t-elle en effleurant son torse de ses doigts.  
— J’ai dit non ! s’agaça-t-il en la repoussant violemment.  
  
Charis recula de plusieurs pas, chancela et finit par tomber en arrière. Harfang fit un pas pour la rattraper, mais n’y parvint pas. Sa belle-sœur atterrit sur les fesses et se rattrapa du mieux qu’elle put avec les mains.  
  
— Aïe ! s’exclama-t-elle.  
  
La honte envahit immédiatement Harfang qui se précipita vers elle. Qu’avait-il fait ? Lui qui arrivait toujours si bien à contrôler ses montées de colère !  
  
— Je crois que je me suis cassée le poignet, geignit-elle.  
— Je vais chercher un guérisseur, dit-il.  
  
Il n’attendit pas d’avoir sa réponse avant de retourner dans la salle de bal. Il repéra sans difficulté le médicomage Abbot et alla à sa rencontre.  
  
— Excusez-moi ! Puis-je vous parler en privé ? demanda-t-il. Ma belle-sœur est saoule, elle vient de tomber et pense s’être brisée le poignet, ajouta-t-il quand ils se furent un peu éloignés.  
— Où est-elle ?  
— Sur le balcon, répondit-il.  
  
Harfang croisa le regard de Callidora qui semblait en pleine conversation avec Alvin. D’un signe discret de la tête, son époux lui demanda de le rejoindre.  
  
— Elle est juste là, déclara-t-il au guérisseur quand ils arrivèrent sur le balcon.  
  
Charis s’était traînée jusqu’à la balustrade et s’était assise le dos contre elle.  
  
— Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Callidora qui venait d’apparaître derrière lui.  
— Ta sœur est saoule et est tombée, expliqua-t-il. Je t’expliquerai plus tard, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure au creux de son oreille.  
  
Il la vit froncer les sourcils, mais son épouse n’insista pas. Harfang grimaça légèrement en entendant sa belle-sœur gémir de douleur alors que d’un sort, Mr Abbot remettait ses os en place. Son regard croisa le sien et Harfang sut au fond de lui qu’elle ne recommencerait pas. Bien qu’il détestât avoir dû utiliser la violence pour lui faire comprendre qu’il ne céderait pas à ses avances, il était ravi que ces piètres tentatives prennent fin.


End file.
